


Quiet

by lunick



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunick/pseuds/lunick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanai wants to shut Tajima's pretty little mouth up for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

Tajima never shuts up.

His voice always rings loud and clear, in the locker room, in the hall, across the entire baseball diamond, through the most important parts of movies, and even in Hanai's own damn house: Hanai, Azusa, captain. He's always addressing him as one way or the other, his voice teasing and somehow still so damn innocent, even between messy hand jobs and rushed kisses.

"Azusa, Azusa," he'll pant out before he orgasms.

"Please, captain, touch me," he'll gasp between strokes.

"Hanai, I want you," he'll say before they even do anything beyond kiss, making Hanai practically lose his nerve all together. And when he's talking, his voice will be strained and weary but yet still teasing, mocking. It drives Hanai crazy, it really does, the way he never shuts his pretty little mouth.

"Hanai," Tajima whines as they sit on his bed, and even just that puts Hanai on edge, because he knows the clean up hitter won't be content to just say his name. He'll drag it out, and then add on other words, other words that come from his mouth and into the air and into his ears nonstop. "Hanai."

"What?" He can see the curl of Tajima's lips over his teeth as he drags himself up, bringing an arm up and over the right fielder so he can look down at him. A soft grumbling escapes from his throat, and great, here we go.

"Let's do something, Azusa," he says through a smile, leaning down to press kisses along his neck and his jawline. Hanai just rolls his eyes.

"Do what?" He already knows the answer.

"I wanna kiss you."

"You already are."

"Don't you wanna kiss me?"

Hanai blinks, his eyes drifting up to Tajima's face. He does want to kiss him, but he also wants him to shut up, just a little bit. He maybe wants to shut him up more than he wants to kiss him, because he knows that even when Tajima's mouth is occupied, he always finds a way to keep talking. He knows that, so he doubts there's a way to ever make him stop talking, at least not completely.

The clean up hitter leans forward again, biting onto the captain's neck and making him jump and his skin prick up. He knows how this is going to go: Tajima will get his way, and it'll be fast and sticky and without any meaning other than to get off, and it'll be loud as hell because Tajima won't be quiet through any of it. And maybe that makes Hanai mad, if he were to be honest with himself -- maybe he just wants to be in control for once.

So he sits up, momentarily startling the other boy, and he grabs him by the wrists -- "Fine, yeah, I want to kiss you, Tajima," he says, his voice more of a growl than anything, "but we're going to do this my way, okay? You have to stay quiet, got it?"

The freckled boy raises his eyebrows, surprised at the roughness of Hanai's voice and actions, but a bit of a smirk spreads on his face.

It's a game, to him. And he's sure he can win.

For once, Hanai doesn't care about losing to Tajima -- he just knows he's in control, now. So he pulls his boyfriend back down for a kiss, and soon it's just tongue and teeth against lips and neck and jaw. It gets to be too hot in the room with all their clothes on, so their shirts and pants are shed and thrown messily to the floor as an afterthought to be picked up later, and this gives Tajima the opportunity to kiss his way down Hanai's chest and stomach, but-- oh god, he's so close to Hanai's dick, his mouth is so close, they've never done this before. Is Tajima really okay with this? Is _Hanai_ really okay with this?

The third baseman hesitates for what may be the only time in his entire life, running the ridges of his teeth along his bottom lip.

His lips curl up in a bit of a smile -- he's so going to win this. And it'll be so worth it, so he takes a hand and wraps his fingers around the base of Hanai's dick, the roughness of his calloused fingertips making the right fielder grit his teeth together, and he hasn't even done anything yet. He licks his lips and, in a painfully slow movement, finally ducks his head down and drags the flat of his tongue down and then back up -- a gasping kind of breath tears itself from Hanai's lungs, a breath that makes his throat hurt. But no, he's still in control here: Tajima isn't talking, and he's still in control.

The smaller boy finally takes it in his mouth, ah, it's warm and wet, and feels so much better than Hanai ever could've imagined.

He grasps at Tajima's hair, his moves not desperate, but deliberate, and he knows exactly what he's doing here. Black hair fills the gaps between his fingers and he pushes the clean up hitter's head and mouth further down, pulling in more of his dick than maybe he can handle. But this is Tajima, and he can handle basically anything, and he seems to be fine, enjoying it even, soft moans that create a rumbling against Hanai that only really makes it feel better.

Now it's Hanai's turn to be vocal -- he can't stop himself from groaning as Tajima dips deeper (without the right fielder's urging, now) on his dick, and his mouth is hot and wet and slick against his skin, and the captain would drop his head back if he could still look at his boyfriend, at the curve of his spine, at the way his cheeks hollow out as he drags his mouth up, at his hands which clutch desperately, painfully at the bedsheets.

And Hanai's moans get a little more strained, a little more needy, a few mentions of Tajima's name slip out of his mouth without his permission, and it's getting hard to think -- he drags his fingers through the other boy's hair and down his neck, finally digging his nails into the skin of Tajima's shoulders. Ah, he really underestimated how good this would feel, how good Tajima would be at it, it's really getting to be a bit hard to handle.

The third baseman manages a whimper from deep in his throat as he pulls his head up, his mouth making a popping noise as the seal around Hanai's dick is broken. The captain doesn't even care if he talks at this point, just as long as he keeps going, he really thinks they'll have a mess on their hands if Tajima stops now--

He looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn't, and his face looks so pained and purposefully desperate. His knuckles are white as they clutch the sheets, but he brings one up and rests it on Hanai's thigh, so close but not quite touching -- it's almost like he's trying to torture the right fielder, now, it's like he also knows exactly what he's doing right as Hanai is losing control.

Maybe Hanai was never in control at all, with the way his breath twitches inside him, and the way Tajima's name rips through his throat. Tajima ducks his head down again, tongue dragging deliberately across his skin, and it makes the heat in the captain's stomach start to boil over, curling up and condensing itself in his lower abdomen and only moving lower as the other boy's breath ghosts over him -- ah, he really can't hold back much longer, and it's when Tajima gives a small, smug grin and twists his hand up Hanai's dick when he knows it's all over.

"Tajima--" he tries to say, but it comes out strangled and as more of a gasp, a quick intake of air as his back arches up on the bed, his whole body going tense and all the heat broiling in his stomach leaves him as his cum splatters across Tajima's hand and cheek, just to the side of that pretty little mouth of his. The tenseness in his chest only allows for quick, choppy breaths even after he's orgasmed, his nails still dug so far into the other boy's shoulder that it'll leave marks that the team is sure to ask about tomorrow. He blinks a few times, and then brings up a trembling hand to wipe away the fluid from Tajima's cheek.

"S...sorry," he mumbles, his voice still weak. The freckled boy sits back on his heels, examining the milky substance on his fingers for a moment before dipping his tongue between his index and middle fingers, licking it up until it's gone -- and what's worse, he's looking at Hanai while he does it, an all too satisfied smile on his face. He laughs, just a little, and then leans back towards the taller boy.

"I win."

"What?"

"I didn't talk! So I win, right?"

Hanai's breath still hasn't totally come back to him, and he gives Tajima an incredulous look -- is he serious right now? He didn't even get off.

"Yeah, I mean... yeah? I guess so."

And that just makes him laugh again, because this is Tajima, and apparently to him there are sometimes more important things than getting off (could've fooled Hanai, of course) -- like beating your boyfriend at a game that wasn't even really a game at all.

At the very least, Hanai finally was able shut him up for once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing legitimate TajiHana porn so please... exuc.s..e. me... haha [hides under my bed]. Please enjoy I guess!!!


End file.
